Noodle Delights!
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Kagome is trying her hand at Noodle making for various reasons. MOstly to keep a certain hanyou happy....when he comes from the well to see what she is doing...whats going to happen? Series of one shots.... RATED FOR ADULT CONCEPTS AND THEMES
1. Tasty noodles

_Okay you can blame Food Network as inspiration for this one…._

_LEMONY ALERT!_

_I don't own Inuyasha…_

**_Tasty noodles…._**

_Kagome growled as for the umpteenth time her noodles didn't come out right. Considering how much her favorite hanyou was going through the cases of ramen that he constantly requested from her. She was actually going to try and surprise him, with some homemade noodles this time._

_Not that he would appreciate it, knowing him. Still, seeing him happy was all she ever wanted. Therefore the constant attempts to get it right. Not to mention in the long run…_

_Might be cheaper on the pocketbook..._

_Bringing stuff back from the past to be sold was a great idea and all. But after awhile, the requests die off and you are left with excessive stuff. That is the law of supply and demand in a nutshell. She thinks having remembered some things from school._

_Despite not having been there in a while, thanks to said hanyou. Things were fine now for her and her family money wise, but she had wanted to cut off a potential problem before it could start._

_So here she was on a perfectly beautiful day…stuck in the kitchen trying to make noodles that weren't coming out right. _

"_Hey sis, what happened here?" Souta asked as he wandered in from outside. His eyes looking at the mess, his sister had made of the kitchen. Flour was all over the table, and spilled on to the floor. Not to mention on his sister, and despite the apron she was wearing at her waist. It did not cover the top, where splotches had hit. Because thanks to water she may or may not have spilled earlier, it was congealing and sticking to her shirt._

_The ten year old backed away real fast though, when he heard a distinct growl of anger emanate from said sister. "On second thought tell me later! Just so you know Mom, Grandpa and I are heading off to the store! Be back shortly!"_

_Never realizing that her brother was there in the first place, Kagome pounded her first frustratingly into some dough that was just too dry and not working right. _

_Picking it up and throwing it away, behind her, Kagome never noticed from the viewpoint a blur of red coming from the direction of the well house. "Damnit, that was my fifth attempt. What am I doing wrong?" The young woman said murderously. Reaching for the flour, she is unprepared for what is about to happen next._

"_Oi! That was the first time I ever heard you cuss Kagome." A very familiar voice stated amusedly from behind her. Yelping in surprise, for she had grabbed the bag, she swings in response to what could be perceived a threat out of habit._

_Flour went EVERYWHERE! And now more then Inuyasha's hair was white…_

"_FUCK! What the hell did you do that for wench?"  
_

"_SIT BOY!"_

_As Inuyasha slams into the linoleum kitchen tile, Kagome steps over him. "That was for calling me wench! You know how I hate that Inuyasha!"_

_A string of cusswords and a collection of ingredients later, the hanyou had started to clean himself up, as the miko started work on something in the kitchen. When he had returned, the young girl looked frustrated as she punched her fists in what could only be dough…._

"_Uh…Kagome. What are you trying to do?"_

"_None of your business…" The young woman replied with obvious irritation in her voice._

_An eyebrow rises, at the curtness in the tone of her voice. Striding towards her now, in his white shirt and red pants. He takes a look at the dough…._

"_Are you trying to make bread or something?" Inuyasha replied with confusion. "If you are you are kneading it wrong."_

"_For starters, I am not making bread, I am trying to make noodles and as to kneading how would you know!"_

_His ears flattening as she almost screams it at him, he knows deep down she doesn't mean it. As implications of her words hit her, she looks at him with a guilty face. "I'm sorry for that Inuyasha, if it seems like I called you stupid or something."_

"_It's all right Kagome and I do know a little bit about cooking." The hanyou replied gently. _

"_How?"_

"_My mother, you forget because of what I am, her family disowned her and with her being a former Princess…well…there were a lot of things she had to learn how to do by herself." The hanyou remembered sadly. _

"_Oh…I'm sorry Inuyasha…."_

"_Don't be…" He smiled. "Some of those times with my mother, watching her attempt to cook time after time, were some of the best memories I had to hold me over…after she died."_

_Seeing her smile warmly, and say nothing more, she turned her back to him, and looked at the mess in front of her with a groan. "Inuyasha…"_

_Startled as somehow, he had anticipated her request, Kagome turns to find him behind her. Her back to him, she steps a little closer to the counter as he studies the dough from over her shoulder. _

"_What are you trying to do?"_

"_Make some noodles." She whispers a little breathlessly. The proximity of this hanyou was dangerous to her sanity at the moment. As more then just frustration with the process was starting to get to her._

_Watching as his clawed fingers mess with the dough, the hanyou grimaces a little bit in disgust. "Consistency is all wrong."_

_Forgetting everything again, Kagome turns her head towards the mess, in front of them curiously. "How? I am following the recipe…"_

"_What recipe? One for glue?"_

_Hearing a growl, emanate from her the hanyou's inner demon reacted in surprise. As did the rest of him…considering that she was from a different time and all. The demon was pretty sure; the young miko from his future didn't know she was issuing him a challenge. _

_The type of challenge, which usually ended in pleasurable ways…._

_Staying behind her, he reaches for the flour she put off to the side, brushing his body against hers. His nose twitching he detects a definite spike of interest and his senses soar as the scent teases his nose. _

"_Right now you got it to sticky from what I remember, Kagome, let me add some more flour to it and show you." _

"_All right." _

_Grabbing pinches of it and spreading it into the dough, till he is satisfied, he rolls it around for a few moments before satisfied. "Now it has the right consistency. Time to knead it…"_

_Her hands reaching out for the dough, the young woman is surprised as his clawed hands cover her hands a minute into her starting. "You are being to rough Kagome." The hanyou worded in her ear softly. "Like this…"_

_With his hands upon her own in the dough, Kagome feels them messing with the substance in a fashion. Gentle and coaxing, the dough responds better then it has had on previous occasion. His breathing upon her neck as they work the dough together becomes stronger and more focused as it starts to take shape. _

_Soft almost flesh like…a flutter that was light becomes like a full fledged swarm of emotions deep and low in her belly. _

_Kagome pauses for a moment then to look at him as he stops kneading the dough. Her head turned, she finds gold eyes staring at her intently. "Inuyasha…?"_

"_Keep kneading…" He whispered hoarsely. "And don't stop."_

_Her heart racing, she nods her head and continues to work the dough. She pauses for a moment as his hands circle her waist. Although she remains standing where she was it, she could feel him so close behind her, that her hands were trembling. "Don't stop Kagome…and be gentle. You don't want to overwork it." He whispers in her ear. _

_Her breathing becomes more intense, as his hands wander up and knead upon her breasts as she does the dough for the noodles._

_Pinching…pulling…squeezing…testing out their softness…._

"_Inuyaasshaa?" Kagome whispers heavily as her hands keep going. The trembling is becoming more and more obvious. _

"_Don't stop…." He growls out. Both sides of his soul agreeing with what comes next, he is happy this woman adores skirts so much. To guard the fact, that her family could come in at any time, he had to be careful. _

_His hands are moving lower now, as she works the dough. His voice belies a need, which her scent responds to. "Remember now don't stop kneading…" _

_Moving below her waist, and to the skirt, his hands play idly with the edges of it. His claws occasionally scraping gently against the soft skin, he smiles as her scent spikes tenfold. Raising it even higher, her skirt is at her waist now. He finds the edges of her silky covering and teases it. _

_With his clawed fingers, he slashes at one delicate edge on the hip…and then a second later. The other side receives the same treatment. Pulling the delicate material from between her legs, he smiles as it appears it covered the scent, and it immersed him in its sensuality. Its flavor…from the scent of the moisture coming off the material would be sweet…flowery…tasty…_

_But right now he had other ideas…_

_Placing his knee between her legs, He let the skirt fall back down to where it originally was. But unlike before, his hands remained under it…with her open and exposed to his ready fingers. _

_Sliding a single finger, down her folds, a sound erupts from her lips, as she raises her body out of instinct. His almost purrs his delight in her response. She tries to turn around but do so in the position she is in at the moment…would be difficult._

"_Don't turn around…keep working the dough Kagome…"_

"_But…"_

"_Just do it Kagome…" He whispers against her ear. "Or do you want me to stop…"_

"_I…"_

"_Yes, Kagome?" He replies softly as he nips at her neck. A finger, slowly working its way inside her body, as he does so, she wheezes as her breath seems to rush out of her body. Her hands, working the dough a little harder now…. "Remember gentle Kagome…gentle…"_

"_Yesss…."_

_Curling he said finger around deep inside her, careful with his claw as not to do any damage, he revels in the tightness. He can imagine it sucking at him down below. Milking him for all that he can give…_

_His finger working deep inside her, he moves the other to her front. Teasing he brushes against the nub, the causes the muscles to contract even more. His breath catches at that sound, which raises a primitive instinct within him... One that the human part can barely control, as reasoning fights the need to mate, with the woman he has picked for his own. _

_Still, the human part wins out as her cries of don't stop reach his ears. Not realizing he had done so, he chuckles softly, and resumes. Adding another finger, to the one inside her body, he remembers in time to be careful. He wants to pleasure this young woman…not hurt her. Her hands are almost ripping at the doughy mixture now, and he smiles as he can feel her walls squeezing his fingers, almost to the point that even he almost can't feel them._

_Suddenly, she bucks hard against him as her energy soars over the peak from his deft hands. _

_Tight…grasping…_

_He is reveling in the feel of those inner muscles and the sweetness of her flowing over his palm. _

_It is just in the nick of time…that he pulls his fingers out and away, as he steps to the side. Leaving the skirt to fall back in position around her body, he watches as her mother followed by the rest of her family come through the front door. _

"_Why, hello Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higuarishi stated with a warm smile. "Are you staying for supper tonight?"_

_Licking his hand with calmness, unlike her daughter, who appeared to have a problem…with standing?_

"_I've already eaten Ma'am…" Inuyasha said with a sly smile. "But I wouldn't mind staying."  
_

"_Oh…Okay? So Kagome gave you something already?"_

"_Yes. Kagome gave me some of her noodle dough to try…." As he licked his fingers, he could see Kagome's eyes following his tongue's every move…with a sense of longing._

"_Oh and how was it Inuyasha?"_

"_Sweet…Sweet and Tasty…" _


	2. Yummy Noodles

_OOoohhh…you guys are so lucky I am in a Kinky state of mind…._

_Say thank you to my lover, who although he in Asia right now…keeps me inspired…:D_

_I do not own Inuyasha and once again BLAME THE FOOD NETWORK!_

_LEMONY ALERT_

_**Yummy Noodles**_

_Kagome blushed madly as she stepped into the kitchen. Her mind still reflects back to that day a week ago, when Inuyasha had done what he did. Ever since that morning she had not been able to do any kind of cooking without going all hot and fluttery inside. _

_And she **loved** to cook!_

_But every time, she would take one foot into the kitchen, her body went clench up, her panties would get moist. And the pleasure, the pleasure alone from her memories would soar! _

_She was becoming like Pavlov's dog! Every time she entered the kitchen she would orgasm right then and there! When Inuyasha had left, she had almost been relieved while at the same time irritated. He had not only worked her up…but they never did get around to making those noodles. _

_By the time her mother had returned, she had essentially shredded the dough to beyond any good use._

_So here she was, resisting her own natural instinct as she walked towards the counter. Her memories trying hard to surface with each and every moment, that she started collecting ingredients. She had to pause several times, to close her legs together tightly. Skirt or not, it would be totally embarrassing should a guy walk in and see her like this._

_Suddenly pausing, in mid stride, a wicked idea came over the young woman. An idea that if she plans it right, will not only get a little bit of her dignity back…_

_Having her mother wonder what happened after what he did was totally embarrassing to say the least. Although Inuyasha had covered well, with his comment, the meaning beyond it totally lost on the elder woman was not lost her._

_Watching him lick his palm and then his fingers slowly as if he were savoring each one, she had almost exploded again with another orgasm! And right in front of her family! _

_He kept testing her control…as she starts making the noodles once more…_

_Now it is time to test his…besides it would be an excuse to test out some powers that she had been starting to develop with Kaede and Miroku's help._

_**Four hours later…**_

_Inuyasha raced out of the well at a breakneck speed. The memory of what he had done to Kagome in her kitchen was indeed a memorable one. Her responses had been sweet….and oh so delicious. He knew as she watched him lick the essence of her off his fingers that her scent was spiking again with want. _

_His demon howled in response to that scent and he could barely control it coming out, to claim her right then and there. That would have been pretty bad, especially with her family right there. _

_So when they had gone back, red and pink cheeked, to the past. He had hoped beyond hoped somehow he would get another chance at a repeat performance._

_Never happened…_

_He was one frustrated hanyou…_

_If it wasn't Shippo demanding her attention, for some damn reason or another, it was always the slayer dragging her to a bath to vent some anger about that hentai monk!_

_Sighing, he knows he cares for each member of his pack deeply. Sango was a damn good fighter in her own right alongside her partner Kirara, and Miroku. Miroku was not only his best friend, he was also his closest advisor when it comes to the battle his small groups have had to endure for each shard of the shikon jewel. _

_And Shippo…yeah the runt can be irritating, a brat, and everything else in the book. But he did something that most of the others couldn't to. He gave them laughter, smiles…and a wisdom sometimes that even outdoes the monk. _

_Still their sense of timing sucked…he couldn't be alone with Kagome at all!_

_Pausing just outside the kitchen door, Inuyasha began to follow a scent that was heavenly. A scent of his favorite…most favorite food in the whole world! NOODLES!_

_Opening the door, and almost floating inside as it beckoned him, he took a whiff of the air in the kitchen and made a beeline for the stove. Lifting the lid off a pot, the hanyou saw swirls and swirls of his most beloved noodles in a broth that was rich with meat._

_About ready to pick the pot up and down it all by himself, he yelped as a wooden spoon came slamming down on his hands._

"_DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT INUYASHA!" _

"_FUCK WENCH! THEN WHY YOU LEAVE IT THERE IN PLAIN SIGHT!"_

"SIT BOY!"  


_As he kisses the tile of her floor, Inuyasha growls in rage, and once again his demon stirs as an answering growl emanates from the young woman. _

"_FOR YOUR INFORMATION! THAT'S FOR DINNER FOR MY FAMILY AND I!"_

"_YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SO!"_

"_I JUST DID!"_

_Glaring up at the bitch, as he likes to think of her…but won't dare call her for she knows she will kill him. Those times he's been here before, he's watched what she called a TV. He knows that in Kagome's time, unlike his. What a dog demon would call a woman he respected and cared for deeply. Was something else entirely here!_

"_Kagome, be nice." An elder woman stated as she came to see what the ruckus was about. Looking at said hanyou, who darts up as the spell wears off, she smiles at the young man. "Inuyasha, Kagome made more then enough for everyone. Would you please join us for dinner before you go?"_

_Considering he has never been able to say no to this woman, the hanyou nods his head in response to her question. Gesturing for him to come along, the hanyou follows the miko from the future's mother, as they head towards the dining room. _

"_Souta go and help your sister out, by getting some dishes and stuff for Inuyasha to use."_

"_Sure Mom!" The ten year old replied. His eagerness to be near his hero and everything, making him rush towards the kitchen to get the bowl, the spoon and whatever else that was needed. _

_Shortly thereafter, both he and Kagome were back. With the dishes and with the delicious smelling noodle soup...Inuyasha could almost feel he was at home again with his family. _

_His family…when did he think of Kagome…her mother…brother…and even the pain in the neck old fart as her grandfather? _

_Shrugging the thoughts aside, as Kagome hands him a bowl, he yelps once again as this time her foot kicks him. "Don't be rude Inuyasha! Wait til everyone else is served!"_

_Glaring at her, as he was deprived of more quality time with his noodles, he was rewarded finally as Kagome sat down, and gestured with two simple words to begin._

"_Dig in!"_

_Happily reaching for his utensils, Inuyasha begins to eat, but pauses in mid bite as something soft creeps up his leg. Pushing it away momentarily, as it distracts him from his food. He hears a young voice, namely Kagome's brother asking him for stories about their latest adventures._

_Irritated by the fact, the kid worships him; Inuyasha smiles nevertheless, because it was a change of pace from the hatred he has known. Beginning to talk about the events that happened recently, with Hoshinki, he speaks about their trek to the underworld. _

_As he does so, that same feeling creeps up his leg again, slow…and steady. Trying to push it away again, he finds nothing but air as his hand tries to move it away. He was trying to eat and tell a story after all. _

_Maybe he was feeling things…_

_Moving back to the story, as Kagome's grandpa starts asking him questions now alongside the child. The feeling again returns once more, but this time, it starts to play with the ties of his pants. Startled, his knee hits the table hard. _

"_Inuyasha everything okay?" Kagome asks sweetly. Her hands clearly in front and on the table, the hanyou looks at her suspiciously. For if he didn't know any better…he would swear…_

_But she can't do those things yet…or at least as far as he knows…._

_Turning back to the story telling, that same feeling starts up again, slow and steadily. He feels the fluttering touches and the tapping constantly on his hardening member. His breathing getting a little heavier, he carefully flares his demonic aura out to see if as before with the NOH Mask to see whether or not a demon crossed through the barrier of the well. _

_Sensing nothing, he places his hand on his ties as they all of a sudden come undone underneath the table. _

"_Inuyasha?" Mama Higuarishi asks with a concerned look. _

"_Uhhhh…. Nothing just ate to fast…" The hanyou stated quickly as he tries to retie them fast and with one hand. "Cramped up a little bit."_

"_Aaah be careful then okay?"_

"_Okay ma'am."_

_Doing what he hopes is a secure tie, he continues on with his story. Nothing happening for a few moments, Inuyasha begins to relax, but once again…that feeling returns. Tentative and knowing, it begins to slide along his inner thigh. _

_Exploring…playful…it gets closer, to a part of him, that was starting to grow under the table. Scooting forward momentarily to allow Souta more room behind him, as the boy had wanted a drink. It leaves him in a position now, where he can't defend himself from whatever is happening. Not that he admitted he wanted it to stop…no he kind of liked it…_

_But he was with Kagome's family and well…you get the idea._

_As he kept eating the soup, the feeling returned and as much as he wanted to shoo it away. He couldn't. It would be to obvious now as Kagome's grandpa had handed him a piece of paper, with stuff he was requesting for the shrine upkeep. _

_And since he was eating with one hand, and holding the paper with the other…._

_Who or whatever was doing this stuff to him, was going to take full advantage of it._

_This time, it had not only gotten his ties undone from his pants. It was lightly tracing a bath across his lower abdomen. Just above his groin he could feel it playing lightly, occasionally running a warm feeling over and around his manhood. _

_Somehow, something was teasing him!_

_Trying to keep a straight face, as he talks to Kagome's family, the feelings continue to pulse and grow; now a heat is emanating from down there. A heat that reminded him of that day with Kagome…._

_A tight, warm, grasping wet heat…._

_All of a sudden his body went, into full tilt hardness as that feeling decided to surround his member and squeeze. Combining that with the memory of Kagome's slick folds around his fingers, as she struggled to make the noodles a few days ago, needless to say this time he moaned. _

"_Inuyasha you all right?" Asks her mother with concern as Souta pauses just inside the door, with a drink in his hand. Worry wretched on his features at the thought of his hero dying all of a sudden from bad food. _

"_I'm f…f…fine Ma'am."_

"_You sure boy?" Grandpa Higuarishi intoned curiously." _

_Nodding his head, he nearly lets out a louder moan this time, as that feeling squeezes and pulls upon his sex. A rhythm is setting as that feeling begins to work him. His legs spreading out a little more, hoping it does more then play with his man hood. _

_It doesn't go denied as that same feeling responds to his wants by continuing not only the motion on his hardened dick. But by sliding that same warm heat up and down to other places upon his body. _

_Warm heat, a reminder of Kagome's grasping folds, her gaze of release, her longing as he licked her essence off his hand. His hunger sated that day by her alone. Now all he could do is think. Think of nothing but her as this feeling played with his body. Make him want more and more…_

_FUCK! _

_The feeling continued to play with his senses, his body and mind was on autopilot now as nothing else mattered. _

_Squeezing…_

_Heat…_

_Pulling…_

_Heat…_

_Clenching…_

_Heat…_

_That feeling made his body burn, made him struggle not to go demon…not to take the woman next to him, who's feeling that this was reminding him of. _

_Not to do what he so desperately wants to DO!  
_

_Finally biting on his inner check hard, as not to scream his release, he shoves more food in his mouth to hide what has happened. _

_Listening now as thoughts turn to Kagome, he hears something that makes him extremely surprised. _

"_Say Kagome…have you been keeping up with your priestess studies in the past?" Grandpa Higuarishi asked. His mind curious and well intentioned…he has no idea what his granddaughter's answer will do to a certain boy at the table._

"_Yes Grandpa…Miroku and Kaede have been teaching me some priestly healing arts." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I use my miko powers, to check for sensitivity on the body to see if anything else is damaged that we can't see, among other things."_

_Inuyasha just stares at the little miko minx with complete and utter shock, as she turns around and winks at him. _

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Oh….I've been bad! Bad Bad Bad Bad…….**_

_**Got to go…long and soon to be very expensive phone call to make…**_


	3. Flavorful noodles

_Hello again…looks sheepish as she twiddles with the keys on her keyboard. I've been Bad…I think I might be getting worse…I think I have a disease…the LEMONY disease_

_I do not own Inuyasha and once again ain't my fault Food Network started this…_

_Thank my brother Solaris for the title to this one by the No I don't have a beta…long story don't ask. I do try to double check everything though._

_**Flavorful Noodles…**_

_Kagome giggled, as she recalls the memory of what she had done to Inuyasha just last week. The little tricks she did with her miko powers, had worked…_

_Not only did she get a little bit of her pride back. She made Inuyasha fight to keep control of his senses. That was the first time; she actually enjoyed being the cause of Inuyasha's discomfort. _

_Giggling at the memories, the young miko from the future sat down on the couch and put her feet up. Finding the remote a few minutes later, she clicked on the TV as she reached for a freshly made snack. _

_FUNNELCAKE! _

_Although not exactly noodles and more bread like, the miko had seen a picture of the stuff on the internet, when she was looking for the perfect noodle recipe. Sweet and fried in oil, as it was slowly squeezed through a tube, the stuff was rich and oh so SWEET!_

_Better then oden…better then SEX…._

_Well maybe not better then sex…as Inuyasha floats through her mind. Would you call what he did to her…or even what she did to him sex? Maybe the question falls under, that point of view category. It depends on how the people involve perceive it…._

_To her it was a kind of sex…what was it to Inuyasha?_

_Shaking her head free of those thoughts, as she wasn't going to let doubt bother her, after all Inuyasha had been spending more and more time with her then Kikyo. Which was a plus…._

_The undead priestess had been getting more and more possessive as of late…almost as if she could sense, what was happening between Kagome and Inuyasha. It was downright annoying…_

_Same thing with Kouga…gawd she was actually contemplating letting Inuyasha kill him! For the exact same reasons as Kikyo. It seemed that whenever the two of them started to get close or even talk about what was happening between them. One or the other just HAD to show up and completely ruin the mood._

"_GAH!"_

_Still, despite the constant irritation, they had noticed something changing with the little things they had been pulling on one another. Stripes much like his brother's had appeared on Inuyasha's cheeks. Purple and jagged, they had seemed to only define his features even more so. _

_They still haven't figured out how they had come, because he was only a hanyou. And because of his human blood, he was not supposed to have these markings. But he did regardless…_

_Miroku theorized, that something triggered the changes, something that Inuyasha's demon blood as well as human soul accepted. That it had to have happened recently. This caused a little bit of commotion as the miko and the hanyou looked at one another and immediately blushed. _

_Both the Slayer and the Monk knew right then and there something was going on. And try as they might, neither one could get the other to spill._

_So when Kagome had run out of noodles again, thanks to Inuyasha's appetite. The hanyou had almost raced to the well, to go through with her. But as always Kikyo had come at that time, to give him supposedly news on Naraku's whereabouts…._

_Whatever…_

_So here she was relaxing in her living room, trying out a yummy dessert that made her belly flutter with sugary goodness._

_Hearing a door slam, and pounding feet. Kagome turns to find an irritated hanyou. _

"_What was the meaning of leaving without me Kagome?!" The amber eyed young man fumed. His ears twitching with frustration, Kagome fought the urge to jump up and play with them. _

"_WELL excuse me! I thought you had something to do with Kikyo! Besides that! You all but pushed me down when we ran out of your precious ramen noodles!"_

_At the mention of his noodles, the hanyou looked around and was about to ask loudly and rather rudely, where they were…when he saw the noodle looking pastry confectionary on Kagome's lap._

"_Hey Kagome…"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_What's that you are eating?"_

"_Funnelcake…"_

"_Fun…nel...cake?"_

_He stares at her and the confection, so to be kind the miko tears off a small piece of the rich dessert. Gesturing for him to come down to her level as she was far too comfortable, to do anything else, the hanyou obliged. _

_His hand reaching out, to take it from her, she shakes her head as an impish look emanates from her eyes. _

"_Open wide Inuyasha…"_

"_Kaaagomme…."_

"_No taste, until you do it." The miko from the future replies. Her dark eyes twinkling, he can't help but cave in to her demand. As she slides the food in it, he tastes the immediate sweetness of the confection. Because not only was it sweet….the taste of Kagome's fingers placing it in his mouth…made it more…flavorful. _

"_Hmmm…what is in it?" The hanyou stated as a blissful look appears on his features. _

"_Same stuff as the noodles almost…but fried and with some powdered sugar on it." _

"_Can I have some more?"_

"_Sure."_

_Intending to tear a piece of it for him, Kagome watches as he does on his own. The sugar piled on thick on this particular piece, some of it falls onto Kagome's wrist._

"_Inuyasha…do be…."_

"_Hush…" He replies as his hand reaches out to hold that arm down. _

_Startled by his tone and movement, the young woman looks up to find him staring at her intently…. She watches as he swallows the one piece, she feels that stirring from before building up again. It only grows as he lifts the hand with the sugar upon her wrist, and his tongue peeks out, to lap at it._

"_It's good…tastes better though with a hint of you…" Inuyasha replies huskily. The demon inside him growled out as he nipped at the tender skin there. Placing her wrist back down, the miko just stares in a mixture of emotions. _

_Desire…need…want…._

_Wanting to do more right now, but keeping in mind that she was human, Inuyasha remembered the little torture that she had put him through at dinner. And these fried sweet crispy noodles had given the both aspects of his soul an idea. _

_Tearing off another piece, he guides it slowly to her mouth, so that she takes a bite of it herself. Deliberately tipping some sugar off of it, it falls onto the tender skin just above the valley between her breasts. _

_Watching as she chews upon it, he tsks in pretend shame as the little bit of sugar sits there. Seeing how she notices it now, her hands instinctively move to get it. But he bats them away lightly… "Allow me to get it…."_

_Bending his head forward, as she looks up at him, his tongue peeks out, and she shivers as it touches her skin. Warm…slightly rough he laps at the sweet confection of the sugar, mixed with that same sweet flowery taste that is simply hers from before. _

_Backing back down, he sees the desire in her eyes, rivals that of his own. _

"_Another piece, Inuyasha?" The miko asks shyly now. He can tell that she has thought of something as he nods his head yes in response. This time tearing a piece from the far hand, he once again appreciates the fact that she wears such short skirts. _

_For as she moved it towards his lips, some of the sugar once again falls upon her body. This time the treat rests on a part of her thigh. _

_His mouth surrounding the piece she feeds him, he chews upon it, before shaking his head at her. _

"_Messy…messy, messy Kagome." The hanyou murmured. "Just where is that neat and careful girl at this moment." Moving down her body now, he moves her one leg down to the side, and he shivers himself in ecstasy as her scent envelops him._

_She is highly AROUSED!_

_His eyes swirling red as the demon had busted out, hungry and ready to claim. There is a struggle between the demon and human side of the hanyou. It is but a few moments, but when all is said and done…._

_Inuyasha's eyes have now changed as he looks up at her from his position. His eyes remain gold, but now jagged shards of red are mixed in with swirls of blue. And they only emotion they have in them is one…._

_Desire…._

_Leaning forward to the delicious little pile of white upon her skin, his tongue licks at it with a fervor, that seems to not only increase his desire but hers. When it is gone, he nips at the skin that it had covered with his teeth. _

_Her reaction is a little growl…more like a purr almost of pleasure. One that the demon inside him accepts with glee, it seems she asked for him to do that again. Still…the torture she had placed upon him that one time, he shakes his head no as he looks up at her. _

"_I would like some more of that…ca-ke…"_

_Reaching to break himself off another piece, he deliberately brushes his arm up along her skirt. Forcing the material to move up even further, he breaks off his piece. Careful not to change how far it had gone up, it was higher then it was before on one side. _

_This was all he had needed, for it had given him what he wanted…._

_Deliberately brushing more sugar down onto her leg, it falls close now…Close to where a delicate pink covers her sex. Eating his one piece, he spreads her legs out a little further, so that he has access to what that sugar offers to his tongue. _

_Licking at the sweet substance, as it rests upon her skin, he smiles and nips at it in approval when more seems to drop. Closer to that enticing aroma his demon half wants to drown in and closer to the one thing his human heart desires._

_Now at the juncture of her thigh, he licks at the delicate skin with a hunger unlike any other. _

_Warm…hot…fevered…Kagome…_

_The sugar still on his tongue, sweet and oh so pleasing, he looks up to find a piece of sugar on her sex. Her skirt having moved e en further away as she had dropped more for him in her need, he gave her a grin of pure sin…as despite the covering…_

_He began to lick…_

_The material grew moist from his attentions, and also because of her. He knows she can feel every move he makes against her through the flimsy material of her underwear as she calls it. And as he nips at where the nub would be through it…a soft cry emanates from her lips._

"_Inuyassshaaa!_

_Drinking in the sounds of her passionate need, he works her with his tongue and teeth through the material. Sliding deep to get all the sugar a sudden thought hits his head and he chuckles wickedly…._

_He got his food…now he needs a drink…_

"_Kagome….I may not have gotten all the sugar there…might have missed some…this stuff you wear is rather flimsy after all…"_

_Hearing a little cry, his other hand moves up and he slides that fabric down her body. Unlike last time where he cut it, with his claws, the hanyou wanted to be different this time. So as he carefully slides an end over one foot, and then the other, he gives her a look of approval at the moisture, the wet heat that he has created._

_And it is all his…._

_Reaching forward with his mouth, he slides his tongue through the folds. Tasting the essence that he has had only once before. He shudders as it is now stronger and even more flavorful then before. That flowery taste has only intensified for him, and as he sucks on that nub, he can hear her cries. _

_As he licks even deeper, he hears her moans…her need for his special attention…_

_Her hand in his hair, rubbing at his ears, as she actually starts to buck her hips into his mouth, the demon inside him savors the sounds that's he makes. Each one a sound that, to its ears, was of more…._

"_Inuyashhhha!" His little miko screams as his tongue curls into the recess, that source of her taste. The walls of her sex clenching around his cheeks as her legs, now rest over his shoulders. He can tell that she is on the verge of coming soon. _

_Licking, nipping at that sweet tenderness around the inner core, he delves in even deeper with his tongue each time. Her body bucking now into his mouth, her hands away from his ears as she holds on to the ends of the couch for dear life. _

_Finally, he can't wait any longer and growls something long and deep against her. _

_It works…_

_The vibrations his growl had sent shivers down the nerves of her sex. Throwing her fully over the edge and a rush of that sweet essence flows into his mouth. He drinks it…he licks deep inside her to get every last little bit….._

_With each stroke of his tongue…a little more each time flows deep into his mouth. He can't get enough of it…._

_Finally, as Kagome passes out from the sheer pleasure he had given her. He hears the footsteps faint and familiar, ones of her family. Understanding this miko, that he adores so much, he slides on her underwear and covers her sex, and returns her clothes to normal and as pristine as he can._

_Although not without one last kiss…. Leaning forward, he presses his lips to hers. The taste of her essence still upon them, he leaves a lingering reminder of what was done for when she wakes up. _

_Helping her to make, sure that her family doesn't know what had just happened…he smiles as they open the door, to find him sitting close to her with the plate in his lap instead of hers. His hands fiddling with the remote as he looks for something to watch._

"_Oh…she must have fallen asleep." Mrs. Higuarishi commented. "Have you been waiting long Inuyasha?"_

"_No ma'am I just came through the well." He smiled. _


	4. Irresistible Noodles

_Giggles…people I have a disease. A disease that causes lemons….and you don't want me to take the cure? How am I supposed to finish the rest of my stories if I don't? _

_Anyhow I don't own Inuyasha and once again blame the Food Network. (Not my fault they been doing all sorts of noodle specials on their shows.)_

_**Copycater**: They are not, but if you look at them when done, do they not look like a mass of noodles?_

_**Irresistible Noodles…**_

_Kagome, kicked off the sheets in the middle of the night, her mind shivering in heated pleasure, the young woman recalled the delicious sensations that Inuyasha had done to her over and over again._

_Her fantasies now concerning the more amorous hanyou as of late, had steadily increased dramatically these last couple of months. It had gotten to the point that just so she could think at school and looking for shards that she wrote them down in her diary. Just so she can pull her fair share of the work, by getting those ideas on what they can do together out of her head._

_It helps a little bit…_

_Sighing as she stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, the young woman pauses in mid stride down the hall and giggled. Sango had come up with the idea of turnabout is fair play and had decided to spy on the boys as they bathed. _

_Waiting patiently, the girls had carefully doused themselves in a solution Sango had devised to cover up their scents. Then as the boys walked off to take their morning baths, the girls stealthily followed about 15 minutes later. _

_While Sango, all but passed out at the sight of Miroku. Kagome could feel herself getting warm and fluttery as she stared at the vision that was the hanyou. Although hidden by the fire rat, his body had the kind of build that she could only dream of. _

_Lean and muscular in all the right places, she watched as the hanyou ducked under the water, and came back up. She had to fight to resist the urge to go over at that moment and lick the water droplets sliding down his back. _

_They moved down his skin in such an inviting way, that she nearly passed out again as the feeling grew stronger and stronger. And when he stood up…._

_Now she understood Miroku's urge to grope, her hand tingled and she wanted to reach out and squeeze what could only be perfection._

_HE HAD THE BEST ASS SHE HAD EVER SEEN!_

_Unlike most girls, Kagome admits that she likes a little bit of meat on her men. Not much but enough that she can sink her fingers into, to hold on should something ever arise…._

_And Inuyasha's was perfect! Not to muscular, to where it didn't exist. But with just enough that she…._

_OOPS!_

_Pulling back her hand as she realizes, she almost had given away the fact that she was there, the miko blushed and started to back away. But that is when he turned around… her eyes all but fell out of their sockets. _

_There were simply no words that she could think of to describe his…his…just…wow._

_Smiling at the memory, Kagome shakes her head to free herself of those thoughts. Her stomach making its hunger known, the miko continues down the hallway to the kitchen. Spying some leftover spaghetti noodles, from dinner a couple days ago, she pulled that out along with some butter._

_Throwing the noodles in the microwave to reheat, she sets about preparing an herb butter sauce to throw on top of it. When she notices the familiar presence…_

"_Feh! What are you doing up this late Kagome?" Asks a certain familiar voice, one that stirs a fluttering deep and low in her belly…_

"_What are you doing here in the middle of the night, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks softly. _

"_Why are you answering a question with a question?" The hanyou responds with amusement. _

_About ready to sit him just on principle, the miko comes up with a better idea. One that causes her to smile with wicked intentions…and she about channeling those intentions into something else…_

_Something far more enjoyable…._

"_Say Inuyasha…"_

"_Hmm…?"_

"_Take a seat."_

_Puzzled, by her command of sorts, the hanyou is about to protest, when the miko approaches him and gently, but firmly pushes him down into the chair. _

"_Now stay there Inuyasha and don't move." The dark haired girl murmurs softly. Her fingers on his lips, Inuyasha for the first time since being set free, willingly obeyed._

_Watching as the miko turned around and started fiddling with something, he observed her state of dress and found himself panting with barely hidden desire. She was wearing a simple white shirt with no sleeves and bright red shorts, which only go to mid thigh. Combine that with her hair tousled from sleep and this woman looked delicious and oh so tempting…._

"_You better not be contemplating on moving Inuyasha." Her voice said softly, freezing him in mid rise. "I would hate to have to say it…"_

_Sitting back down and glaring at her, he was soon rewarded as dark brown eyes, turned to look upon him. Watching as she reaches for something off a coat rack, the miko looks at him with a impish smile._

"_Inuyasha…do you trust me?"_

_His gold eyes looking at her rather indignantly, he nods his head in response. Then he observes as she walks over and behind him. In her hand is a scarf, that although rough as he feels it slide over his skin. Smells unique and flowery…_

_Like her…_

"_Now Inuyasha no matter what happens. You are not to move…" Kagome whispered in his ear. "Or else I will say it…" Her voice, low and husky in desire, the demon inside him just sat there. His human side confused and being rational, he can feel the demon grinning with anticipation. _

_Her scent enveloping him, the hanyou let out a growl of impatience. Already her scent was one of arousal and need. One that teased the demon within with promise… Working on the ties to his fire rat, it wasn't long before the hanyou felt warm breath upon his chest. _

_Little kisses here and there upon his heated skin, he jumps with each little nip and bite that is added between her affectionate touches. A mixture of a whimper and a growl is emitted though when she pulls away. Already with those few minutes of her doing what she did, the hanyou was raging with need. _

_His erection hard pressed against his pants, he was startled as something smooth was being spread across his chest. Cool and creamy like, he can feel it as whatever it was started to melt down his heated skin. _

"_Kagome…"_

"_Hush…" Her voice replied softly. Hearing as she put something to the side, he is startled as her fingers begin to play with the ties to his pants. Finally working them free, she slides them down to his knees. He gives her a fangy grin as her scent spikes tenfold…._

"_You like what you see…"_

_He jumps though as almost in punishment, she flicks the tip of him. _

_It felt good…_

_He growled his pleasure at her little motion, and she laughed softly in response to his sounds. _

"_I shall have to keep that in mind, Inuyasha…." She whispers as she flicks the top of him again. "I like that growl of yours…"_

_Now hearing her move again…the hanyou is startled as she plays with this cream or whatever it was, and starts off where she left off…moving it down the middle of his abdomen, as if making a trail that she could follow. _

_Circling around his manhood with the rich creamy stuff, he could feel her fingers leave for but a moment. Hearing the clunk of the bowl or whatever, he jumps as the creamy substance is placed one last time upon his body in a pile, right on the tip of his erection. _

_His mouth open, as the heat from his own body melts whatever it is into his skin, her fingers are at his lips and he draws them in to lick at it. His lips and tongue taking every last drop of the butter with mild spices from her fingers; his body grows hotter at the seer proximity of her._

"_Hot aren't you Inuyasha?" He can hear her muse. "The herbed butter is melting awfully fast."_

_A growl of need emerges from his lips, one that she can translate very well. After he licks her fingers clean, the miko pulls back her dark hair to tie into a loose bun on top of her head. With tendrils of it falling down, the young woman sets about doing something she had longed to do since seeing him that bath. _

_Starting with one trail of melted butter, her tongue reaches out to his skin and she begins to lick up his chest…_

_Inuyasha leaned his head back in extreme pleasure. Feeling her tongue, licking at the butter upon her skin, working up his chest, he moans. When she nips at the nipple, tugging at it with her teeth, the demon inside him almost begs to be let out. _

"_Kagomeeee!"_

_Giggling as she playfully nips now at the other, her tongue licking at the herbed butter, she parts away for a moment, to whisper. "Hush now Inuyasha…Mama, Souta, and Grandpa are still asleep."_

_About ready to say something more, he instead lets out a sound as she continues licking the butter off of his chest, now moving down instead of up, he can feel her fingers delicately playing with his manhood. The blood rushing through his body to engorge it, the herbed butter simply melts faster and goes down his erection in swirls that seep into every last nook and cranny of his skin._

_Her kisses still moving down his chest, licking at the trails of the butter, Inuyasha's hands have now come up, gentle and pushy to a degree. He holds her head close, as her tongue dips into gathered cream of his belly. Licking it up, her tongue brushing against the nerves of his abdomen, the hanyou was finding it harder and harder to breath, with every stroke…._

_His clawed fingers going through her hair, as he removes the ties, the dark curtain falls to brush against hi thighs as she continues to lick down his body. The gentle softness of her hair acting like a feather upon his skin, the hanyou whimpered in need. _

_Finally coming to where he has been screaming for her attention the most, he almost howls with pleasure, as her tongue takes a lick at the cream on the tip of his erection. Biting his cheek, to the point he could taste blood, Inuyasha bucked a little bit, as her tongue lapped at the skin, of his manhood. _

_But he sat full straight up as her lips encircled the head of him fully. Her mouth pursed, and her teeth lightly scraping him, he jumped, as she swirled her tongue around the head. _

_He fights the demon, who wants to howl as loud as it possibly can inside him. This demon is savoring every movement of this woman's wet mouth upon its member. _

_Enjoying, her affectionate nips, licks and bites…_

_After all that was just another way of marking your lover…and Kagome was most definitely marking him. She may not be realizing she was doing it, with her little bites and kisses upon his skin, but she was._

_Still it had forgotten that as all of a sudden, the little minx form the future took even more into her mouth. So much more, that he ended up bucking his hips a little bit, as she began to suck upon his flesh. His clawed hands now definitely in her hair, this time not to direct…._

_To plead for her to take in more…more of him, he needed more; he needed to feel all of that wet warm heat, on his cock. He needed to feel it being squeezed, being taken in by her in any way shape or form…_

_Her mouth worked magic on him, worked like it could take what he had and in return give him more of what he wants. What he needs…_

_What he desires…._

_Exploding hard and deep into her mouth, he howls as she takes every last little bit of him. His fingers in her hair, as she drinks of him, his eyes roll back in pleasure. Finally spent, he collapses back into the chair, his body quivering with the aftermath of his orgasm; he gently pulls the miko up for a kiss._

_Tasting a little bit of himself, he doesn't care, as his lips take hers. _

_Suddenly, both look startled as the sound of footsteps start walking down the hall. Two pairs of eyes share a mixture of embarrassment, as they look at one another. Hurriedly helping the hanyou to at least pull up his pants, the miko works fast, as she finishes securing the ties, she finds herself pulled into his embrace. _

_A hard and passionate kiss, pressed upon her lips, the young woman from the future is left with lips, which are marked by him as he flees back towards the past. _

_In mere moments, the lights are fully turned on, as Kagome's mother looks at her daughter with sleepy eyes. Never noticing the disheveled state, or the swollenness of her lips…._

"_Are you all right Kagome?"_

"_I'm fine Momma…"_

"_You sure? I thought I heard something screaming, thought maybe you had stepped on Buyo's tail again by accident."_

_Chuckling softly, as she looks towards the well, Kagome reassures her mother with a gentle smile. "I'm sure Momma. Buyo's fine, last time I saw him he was asleep on my bed."_

"_Okay…don't forget to clean up in here when you are done…must have been someone else's pet." She muttered under her breath._

"_Of course Momma…" The miko smiled with a tinge of red in her cheeks. "I always clean up after I eat."_


	5. Mouthwatering Noodles

_Kagome pops in, with a bowl of linguini next to the author. Her curiosity perked, she all but drops it as she stares at what the author has planned for oncoming chapters._

"_No way…I can really do that?"_

_Alysia simply grins and nods her head. "Can I help it if they like you two doing what you have been doing. Oooohhhh Linguini…yum." The red head grins as she snatches the bowl instantly distracted._

"_Like what?" The hanyou questions as he slides in on the other side. But before getting a chance to peek at it, is tackled to the floor._

"_You are not looking Inuyasha!"_

_The author turns, and watches as her lover comes in, and chuckles at the wrestling duo. The dark haired male breezing over to her, he whispers into the author's ear and causes her to turn red and giggle. "You really think I should Van?"_

"_Yes…"_

_Hurriedly, bringing up another couple of screens, ignoring the ruckus the two have created, she sets up the forthcoming titles for the next few chapters…**Delicious, Savory**, and **Exotic** Noodles._

_The author respectfully states she does not own Inuyasha or the Food network which is responsible for the lemony content of this story…._

_**Mouthwatering Noodles….**_

_**Past…**_

_Sitting in his favorite tree, as he waits for a certain miko to finish things up, the hanyou is smiling as he reflects about a most pleasing activity from a couple of nights ago.. _

_Being a male and fully understanding Kagome's fears, the hanyou had not gotten upset, when she had forced him out of her home, late last night. He knew it wasn't because he was half demon. _

_Before, he would have thought that…before he would have actually feared it._

_But having known the young woman for the last couple of years, he knew better. He knew, especially after these last few incidents, that this woman wanted him. This, innocent, pure…sexy…troublesome…temperamental…kind…young woman desired and wanted him. _

_She wanted him as he was…she didn't care if he was demon. She didn't care if he was human. That was something that Inuyasha in the beginning, had been afraid of. Everyone wanted him to be one or the other. And ever since the Kaguya incident…he knew that Kagome wanted him to remain as he was. _

_A hanyou…_

_The red sparks swirling in his amber eyes, as the demon makes itself known to his human counterpart inside. The two halves conspire with one another. _

_Leaping out of his tree and diving into the sacred well, the hanyou known as Inuyasha sets off on a plan. A plan that he is thoroughly going to enjoy…._

_**Present time…**_

_Arriving in the present time, he pauses for but a moment as he leaps out of the well. His nose sniffing the air, the amber becomes like molten gold, and the red swirls streak around his eyes like lighting. Making sure, no one was around for him to be seen, the hanyou leaps and starts running for her school…._

_In the meantime, unaware that she is about to have a certain hanyou for company. Kagome blushes, as once again her friends start to quiz her about what has been happening recently._

"_Spill Kagome!" Ayumi states with a calm zealousness. The young woman, made Sango's persuasiveness seem like nothing when she sets her mind to it. For unlike the slayer from the past, Ayumi does not give up. Alongside her Eri and Yuka, both look curious as they both state in unison something that makes the miko smile._

"_Inquiring minds want to know Kagome, what is happening!"_

"_You've been at school lately more often."_

"_There's a bounce to your step."_

"_And somehow your cheeks have a more rosy color to it." All three girls firing questions and comments one right after another, towards their friend, they giggle as she only seems to get even more embarrassed._

_On the verge of humiliation, as she reaches for her pasta salad, that she had made during lunch the miko puts some more food in her mouth in an attempt to avoid the question. Of course it doesn't work as Eri quickly takes it out of her hand and out of reach._

"_Uh Uh Kagome, Ayumi's right. We want to know what is going on. I mean it can't be Hojo because you are always trying to avoid him." The intuitive young woman states purposefully, as she holds it out of reach. "So as much as we would like it to be him, we know it isn't. It can't be the two timer…." _

_All three friends look at one another, as Kagome looks away. Her cheeks, this time, are the color of lobsters. _

"_IT IS!"_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Are you sure about this Kagome?!"_

"_When did this happen?"_

"_What happened to his other girlfriend?!"  
_

_Trying to answer things as fast as she can, she is almost relieved, despite her irritation as Inuyasha finally arrives._

"_Oi Wench!"_

_Of course out of habit, she had to sit him for that remark._

"_Damnit, Sit boy!" She whirled in response, as she growled at him. Her friends quiet and contemplative, they watch as he comes crashing down before they can get a look at him. Moments later, as the young man arises and starts yelling at full power, the two remain unaware of the small audience. _

_All three girls just look openmouthed at what they consider to be…a very hot and sexy man. Long silvery hair, and a body that although hidden in strange red clothes, his face is like that of a god. His eyes golden with red swirls of power, they do not notice the purple stripes or the strange ears. They just notice the fact…_

_THAT HE IS VERY GORGEOUS!_

_Standing up and with a fierce determination in their eyes, the three of them stalk the unaware hanyou. It is all but a second before he goes on alert as three predatory auras approach both he and his miko._

_But unlike before, where he would just fight and shrug it off. _

_This time he was terrified as they approached him. And in record time, he found himself backed against a tree as one after another, they started firing off questions. _

"_What's with the outfit?"  
_

"_What are you doing with Kagome?"_

"_Do you have a brother?"_

_With more and more questions, Kagome giggles as Inuyasha looks more and more like a frightened rabbit. Knowing her three friends here in the future quite well, she grabs her pasta salad and sets about saving the hanyou from a fate worse the death. _

"_Hey girls look its Hojo!"_

_Now despite the handsomeness of the boy in front of the, all three girls, in hopes of seeing the brown haired youth, whirl around with an eager look to their faces. _

_Giving the young miko, the second she needed to latch onto her hanyou's back and point him in the direction of the roof. After all it only takes two seconds to realize when you have been tricked…_

_Turning back around, the three find their prey gone and a disappointment spreads across their faces. _

_Yuka sums it up their sentiments easily in one sentence. "I wanted to see what was underneath all that red."_

_On the rooftop, the hanyou holds on to Kagome, who is giggling at the relief etched onto her hanyou's face. "Just who the fuck, were they…."_

"_Be nice Inuyasha, they were my friends."_

"_How???!"_

_Her dark brown eyes twinkling with mirth, the hanyou observes as she takes a spoon of something and puts it into her mouth. Making sounds of enjoyment, he looks at the container filled with his favorite noodles, mixed with meat, vegetables…and a sweet smelling dressing._

"_Hey what's that you are eating?"_

"_Pasta salad with ramen noodles." The miko answered as she escaped his clutches. Her laughter, like music to the hanyou's ears, is soft and inviting. "Wanna try some?" She whispers low and huskily, as she leans against the wall, close to the roof door. _

_By her tone alone, the hanyou smiles and nods his head. His eyes swirling, he growls his pleasure as he takes off his jacket, causing her sent to spike. Lying it down on the ground, he beckons for her to sit down. _

_Watching as the young woman gets flustered and shy for a moment, she approaches and sits upon his coat as he kneels beside her. _

"_May I have your lap Kagome?"_

_Nodding her head, the hanyou, laid down close to her exotic scent. Fighting the urge to simply do a repeat of before, he waited until she swirled noodles, meat, and cabbage all into one bite for him. Opening his mouth to taste it, he enjoys the subtle flavors, and the tenderness of the chicken. _

_But his eyes are on something else. Watching as she takes a bite herself, her lips soft and kissable, Inuyasha decides to put his plan into action. Taking the food away from her, the miko looks up at him curiously as he slides it far and out of her reach._

"_Inuyasha…?"_

_Raising his other hand to caress her cheek, a slight little purr erupts from her lips. His instinctual response has his hand further going up and around her head. To have her bend down in a soft kiss, to taste of her lips, the two halves of Inuyasha savor the softness. The tiny sounds of need…._

_His lips never leaving hers, Inuyasha sits up. His mouth tasting and nipping at hers, as his need to respond to that whimper overwhelms him, he brings her closer to him. _

_This time with her in his lap, he adjusts her so that her legs are wrapped around his hips. So that although they can not do much, because of where they are, she can tell how much he wants her. And by scent alone, how much she desires him. _

_Still there were other things equally as pleasurable…._

_His hands tracing the bottom edges of her shirt, the claws gently begin to lift it up and above her head. Despite the slight protests of public and time, the hanyou continued to do so. That is until he stopped lifting at just above her nose. With her arms trapped and still in the shirt and her eyes covered, the miko was in a most vulnerable position at the moment. _

_With Kagome's slender build, she normally had no need to wear a bra. So the hanyou was delighted, at the sight of soft rounded breasts appeared to him. Having only caught a fleeting glimpse of them before so long ago, there had been many times, where he wished to taste of their creaminess._

_Now with them in front of him, his need to sample her rises to the forefront. Her hands and arms trapped over her head, the miko wriggles against him as she wonders what he is about to do. But all is answered as lips descend upon her breast, causing her to cry out in pleasure. _

_Nipping at the coral peak, he sucked upon it lightly pulling at it with not just his lips, but his teeth. Leaving a mark of his possession as he pulls away, the faint imprint of his fangs surrounding the tip, he blows warm air around it._

_Her response is all it could be and more. Crying out his name in hunger, as she instinctively bucks against him, the hanyou feels the need in her movements. _

"_Inuyasha pleaseeeee!" _

_Grinning at the plea in her cry, the hanyou instead begins work on the other. All this time as she writhes against him, her body wanting more and more of his, the hanyou struggles not to give her what she wants so desperately. _

_But still, he continues to nip…tug…and bite at the peak softly. Taking in more of flowery tasting flesh, the hanyou just drinks in her cries and revels in her need to move against him. The scent of her desire, so powerful so enveloping…._

_He finally pulled her shirt off the rest of the way, not giving a damn at the cold air, as the minute she was released; she played with his ears, his hair. Anything that can bring him closer to her body…_

_His lips trailing up now, for her cries, and tugs bring his lips to hers in a kiss. Her fingers struggling to work with getting his shirt off, he understands that need to feel his skin against hers. _

_Finally pulled out and flapping in the wind, Inuyasha near cried out himself, in ecstasy as her naked skin was against his own. Her lips open and parted, he takes them once more within his own as he leans her all the way back against her legs. Her own are wrapped around his hips, so as not to let him go, his teeth play and bite lovingly at her skin. The growls of his demon blood inside of him, responding so close to her scent. _

_She continued to writhe against him and despite the barrier of the clothes, the hanyou soon found his hips bucking against hers as well. All this time, their skin touching, their lips never parting as they begin to tumble around, soon she on the bottom, her bare skin touching the roughness of his fire rat fur. Her breasts smashed against his…._

_Yet all either one did was live in the touch of the other…._

_Moving…his claws skim, the sides of her body, causing her to arch against him in pleasure…._

"_Innnnuyyyyyyyyyassssssshaaaaaaaa!"_

_Her trembling cry released, her legs tense and still around him as she crosses over that peak, her body now trembling with each shock of pleasurable energy, he follows soon after. His body receiving the aftershocks of her energy, and each time her legs tighten around him…._

_He lets out a cry himself...howling his surrender at the last one. He collapses against her skin. Their bodies hot and heavy, despite the coolness of the air around them, still it is only a few minutes together as a ringing sound although faint, echoes strongly within the building._

_Pushing the hanyou off of her, the miko scrambles to get her shirt and the rest of her lunch. _

"_OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO BE SOOOO LATE!"  
_

_The hanyou, who has since rolled onto his back in those few moments, watches as his Kagome hurries to try and straighten herself out. His amusement evident at her panicked expression, he can not help but want her even more._

_Racing towards the door, the miko almost trips as a hand catches her ankle. Falling into him, she smiles at the quiet gaze in his eyes, as he is about to say something. She bends down real fast to give him a deep and passionate kiss, to silence his words._

"_I really have to go Inuyasha! That was the five minute bell!" Yanking the door open and running down the stairs, he wonders how long it will be before she or someone else notices Kagome's shirt._

_And how it's on inside out?_


	6. Delicious Noodles

_Hums a little tune as she starts typing out the story for Savory…_

_**Fyrloche**…Yes I'm a redhead you dolt! Actually dark red to be technical…Author sticks her tongue out at him as she runs off with her lover._

_**Dragon Master 333**…Wouldn't you like to know…author yells from a distance, as she gets silenced by an overly amorous dark haired man._

_**InuyashaSano**…giggling...giggling_

_As the readers hide for various reasons, one daring one watches so that she may tell everyone this. The author does not own Inuyasha and the Food Network as well as Van, the author's lover is responsible for the lemony content of this story._

_**Delicious noodles**…_

_A miko mused as she started looking for something to fix for her dinner…her mother having gone with her grandfather to watch Souta's baseball game. Despite the slight rain delay, it was going to continue on, and according to her mother. They should be back within the next hour…possibly two._

_Thus giving the miko the time to reflect…_

_It has been almost two weeks of pure humiliation for her as she attended school. Inuyasha being no where to be found, to take things out on, made life exceptionally irritating for the young woman. Her cheeks flush, as she remembers her friends catching her as she is about to enter the classroom, that particular afternoon._

_Wondering why they stopped her, the three girls guard, their friend with a calm eerie manner as they usher her to the closest bathroom. _

"_What are you doing….hello!?"_

"_Kagome, your shirt!"_

"_What about my shirt Yuka?!"_

_The young woman turns her friend around, so that she looks into the mirror. "Gee Kagome, I don't know you tell me." The friend replied with a bit of amusement as she points at her reflection._

_Confused for a second, she shrieks in embarrassment once she realizes the state of her shirt. Diving into a bathroom stall to fix it, she realizes something frightening. She's cornered like a rabbit in front of a fox…three foxes to be technical. _

"_Oh Kagome….you are coming out of there aren't you." Eri asked evilly. Her mind is whirling with the most personal of questions to ask her friend. Ayumi and Yuka both chuckled, with their own little giggles as they sat and made themselves comfortable in various positions on the bathroom floor, sinks…or counters. _

_When she had come out, Kagome had immediately tried, to remind them of class, but Ayumi smiled. "I guess you didn't hear Kagome, because you were apparently ahem busy, we had a free period, due to a teacher's meeting about the upcoming festival." _

_Groaning loudly, the girl had to endure close to 45 minutes of questions, that she couldn't or wouldn't answer on grounds, that…well…._

_To put it in plain English, what she and Inuyasha do together stays between them! It didn't matter to the girls one iota though…till this day the three of them have not let up on her one bit!_

_It was annoying…but still they were right. Inuyasha was indeed gorgeous….  
_

_Blushing now at the thought of what had happened on the school roof thanks to him, the miko smiles warmly as fluttery thoughts sink low and deep into her belly. Looking up towards the well house, she lets out a small smile, as a familiar blue light emits. _

_Smiling as a familiar silvery white head looks out from within the doors, she waits til amber eyes on her. _

"_Hey wench…"_

"_Sit boy!" Saying it as soft as she did, Inuyasha is stunned somewhat as he is yanked to the ground with a gentle force. Not hurting as much as it did, he realizes why…_

_Apparently it had rained…and now he was covered with mud. _

"_DAMNIT KAGOME!"_

"_WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME WENCH! MY NAME IS KAGOME NOT WENCH NOT HEY YOU…K A G O M E!"_

_Growling in irritation, she notices as his eyes, seem to flash with interest at the sound she had made. The red in his eyes swirled and as he got up after the spell worn off, she trembles a little._

_Blushing as images of his chest and what had happened on the roof pop forward into her mind, she can tell he is grinning as he can probably smell how hot she has gotten in just these few moments. Turning around rapidly and running into the house, she doesn't realize that her actions could be construed as a mating chase to the hanyou. _

_So when he is right behind her before she even turns around, she eeps in surprise._

"_Don't do that!" She yelled, as she pushed him away momentarily. "And you are not going to track that mud into my mom's house!"_

_Seeing how the hanyou says nothing and just smiles wider, she runs upstairs to grab her grandfather's robe. Knowing full well her brother was to small, and as to hers or her mother's robes? _

_Well, the idea of Inuyasha in pink or a pale blue was not normal…it wouldn't have suited him. But her grandfather's plain black one would work just fine. _

_Running back towards the kitchen, her eyes widen, as she finds a handsome and very naked hanyou standing with his back to her. Almost dropping the robe, at the sight of smooth chiseled skin, and fantastic squeezable ass that she remembers so well, the hanyou chuckles with amusement…_

"_I know you are there Kagome…like what you see?" _

_Humiliated, as he had nailed her turbulent emotions on the head, she throws the robe at him with enough force to create a breeze. His laughter warming her, as he shrugs it on over his body, the miko gathers his clothes to throw in the wash…._

"_There is some left over fettuccini if you would like in the fridge Inuyasha. Help yourself…"_

"_Fettuc…what?"_

"_It's a different kind of noodle…wider…bigger…lots more can be done with it try some." The miko yelled as she went looking for detergent, strong enough to get the mud out._

_Hearing the fridge open and close, the miko had finally found what she was looking for and started the washer. His clothes in the process of being clean, the miko walks out to see her hanyou once again standing by the fridge, his claws fingering the noodles with puzzlement._

_He does not notice, his loose tying of the robe, makes a certain miko itch to touch. _

_To untie…to feel every inch of that skin…_

_Trying to shake her head free of those thoughts, she watches as he tries one. His eyes lighting up like a child would on Christmas day, he grabbed some chopsticks, as he proceeds to throw some in the microwave. _

_But by then, a certain miko already has plans….for that simple look of innocence over some noodles…was about to meet its match in one of pure sin..._

_With his back to her now, the miko wastes no time in wrapping her arms around him from behind. Surprised, although not expecting it so soon, he is about to turn around, when he can feel her hands sliding the robe partially off his arms. _

_Hanging on his body, simply by the loose tie around his waist, the miko slid her hands up and down his back. Her nails skimming the skin that rippled with muscles, she couldn't help but not be stirred as he let out a growling sound of pleasure. _

"_To paraphrase you Inuyasha…Like that?" She chuckled softly. Her fingers skimming around his sides and to his waist, his breath catches at her light feathery touches. Pressing her body against his backside, he feels the cloth from her tank top, rough but soft at the same time against his flesh. _

_Leaning his head back as she arches into him, he savors the feeling of her body against his. Her hands now playing with the ties around his waist, it falls to the floor as she undoes it. _

_Still he does not turn around, the human inside him pressing forth as a forgotten time of month, starts to change his hair from silver to black…_

_Her hands still playing with his body, the hanyou presses his now human fingers over hers. Her lips upon his shoulders, he tilts his head a little bit as he makes a sound of need. Her lips so close, that standing on her tiptoes, the miko obliges him, by pressing against them with her own._

_Strong…sensual…even primal on his human nights, as he is on most others, this Inuyasha unlike before was soft and gentle. She was excited by this…_

"_Kagome…?" He whispers against her lips. So unsure of himself on his human nights, that the miko knew right now. At this very moment, she had to remind Inuyasha that she didn't care if was human, demon, or hanyou. _

_She loved all aspects of him…_

_Kissing him soundly, her body pressed against his back, the miko murmured words of encouragement making his response stronger and surer. Her hands wandering down his body in a teasing exploratory way…he couldn't help but want more. _

_Light…feathery…gentle inane touches that brush against his nerves. His body although human, soars with as much pleasurable energy as it does with her as a hanyou. Her responses he had thought would change…never did. _

_And as her murmurs turn to sounds of need, her hands urging him to turn around…._

_She lets out a pleased sound as he does so. Her hands resuming their search of his body, he jumps as they find their way to his bottom…essentially doing what Miroku always does to their friend._

"_Kagome!"_

"_Hanyou or not Inuyasha…" She murmurs against his lips in pleasure. Her dark eyes looking into his violet ones, with desire, she gives his bottom another squeeze. "I have wanted to do that ever since I saw you bathing…"_

_His eyebrow rising in humor, as he smiled, he pushes her back against the table. Lifting her up so that she sits upon it easier, he gets between her legs that are parted and surround him with ease…_

"_And since when…" He murmurs as he starts to play with her pink tank top. "Have you been watching me bathe…?"_

_Blushing with pure excitement as his lips take a peak within his mouth, the miko lets out a pure of pleasure. Her hands in his dark hair, he knows as she arches her back to offer him more that she is in a high state of need. _

_Climbing almost on top of her now, a part of him hopes that the table is strong and sturdy. His lips never leaving hers, the human/hanyou presses his naked form against her now. Her sounds of need his hands skim her shirt up more. The need more then ever to feel her skin against his own heats his blood…_

_Still, his need to prove who was in charge, he stopped and as he moved her shirt up again, he started pressing kiss along her belly. _

"_You…" He murmurs as he nips at the flesh above her belly button. Her hands wandering where they could reach, her leg raised and holding him close to her on the table. "Have not…"_

_Kissing further up, he pauses just below her breasts, the skin so inviting, that her nibbles at the indentation between them. He holds her down gently, as she tries to give him more. Her breasts are revealed to his gaze now. Pausing for a moment at the glorious sight before him, he looks up momentarily into her dark eyes, and needs nothing else._

_Why?_

_Because they were filled with nothing but love… So he bends down, and takes a nipple into his mouth. Pulling…tugging ever so tenderly...he hears her soft cries, her whimpering need. _

_Stopping once again and hearing her protests, he slides the simple white skirt down her legs. Leaving her clad in only her underwear, they were cut high on her hips. Pink and lacy, and soaked with her need…_

_He smiled…as he slowly peeled them off._

"_Inuyassshaaaa…." The girl whimpered as she sat up, aiding him by standing and lifting her feet. Her eyes dazed with need and passion, he simply stands there and looks at her. His eyes studying her body…perusing it…liking what was his and his alone._

"_Come here…"_

_Confused for a second, the hanyou just held out a hand and a finger, and pointed to a spot in front of him. Not liking the order or the way he said it, the miko found her body responding and stirring to his seductive call. _

_Walking towards him, his breath catches and she smiles. Her breasts and hips swaying with every step that she takes, he drinks in the sight of her. His arms wrapping around her faster then she could blink, he picks her up, and instinctively her legs wrap around his waist. _

_His body hot and hard and ready to enter her…Kagome whimpers against his lips._

"_Now…please…..now…now…"_

_**RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

_Kagome is startled by the phone and almost throws it out the window as she picks it up…._

"_That was such a nice fantasy….." She mutters as she talks to her friend._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Van drives off with author, to not only protect her from rabid fangirls, but to commence on a couple of fantasies of his own…._


	7. Savory noodles

_I do not own Inuyasha and do please remember that the lemony scenes are inspired by the Food Network_

_Authoress ducks and covers as hundreds of knives get thrown at her..._

_Gee you think someone was annoyed at me or something._

_**Kurinju-sama**__... Yep am a red head...one hundred percent...a deep red to be specific. _

_**Cat**__...- If it makes you feel any better, you know how many times that happens on average to a woman on this day in age. A sexually healthy woman to be precise..._

_As to the rest of you... NYAH NYAH! Giggles and runs like mad for making them wait..._

_**Savory Noodles**_

_Inuyasha struggled to keep his demon in check. These past few days in the past with Kagome, were proving to be rather challenging as whenever he looked at her. She would spike with arousal._

_Not that he can blame her, he chuckles to himself as once again he glances at her to find her pink and glancing away from his own form quickly. He remembers these last few incidents in the past quite well. _

_When she has been away, they were what were sustaining him as he missed her. They made him feel loved, when he was alone. Her touches, her sounds…even her scent would fill his soul. Making the demon within him, happy, his human soul cherished…_

_There was someone out there who didn't want only half of him…there was someone who wanted all of him. And her name was Kagome…_

_Taking a look once more over at the young miko, who warms his heart and his soul every night, he started to come up with a plan. Approaching Kaede's village, the young woman would seek to go home shortly, and well…he didn't want that yet. _

_His eyes wander over her body as she runs ahead. When he had first met her in this uniform thing of hers, he had thought she was some kind of concubine. No woman in this time would be seen showing that much skin, without asking for those thoughts. But yet here she was…doing so…_

_Her innocence, and good heart once people got to know her, revealed that despite her clothes. She was not what she was thought to be. That in fact she was a good hearted person who only wished to help, to make things better._

_Was what attracted the people to her…through her many people who would have tried to kill him on first site, instead made an effort to get to know him. To see that he was not all that bad, that he was all bark and no bite unless angered…_

"_Hey Kagome…"_

"_Yes Inuyasha...?"_

"_What kind of other noodles are there?"_

_Now Kagome was studying her hanyou, who despite his efforts could not hide what he was actually thinking from her without her noticing. Amused most definitely, the young woman was definitely going to catch her hanyou's interest..._

_In more ways then one..._

"_Well there are noodle dishes like Manicotti and Ravioli, Inuyasha..." The young woman replied with a slight undertone of desire. One that the hanyou most definitely did not miss..._

"_What are they like?" The silvery haired individual replied as he found his arm around her as they walked a little bit further into the woods. One or the other casually checking to make sure they were out of sight..._

"_Well they are both stuffed you know..." Kagome worded as she whispered in his ear. "One has a yummy Meat stuffing into it...but I personally prefer the other..." She stated softly as her hand had wandered down his chest and into his pants to stroke him._

_His breathing getting heavier, the hanyou just continued to listen and to feel..._

"_Manicotti is often long...and extremely thick sometimes..." She worded softly as she turned around his body to face him. Inuyasha's eyes flickering between gold and red, the demon inside was finding himself hard pressed to resist the temptation offered to him in such a succulent form. _

"_Filled with just about anything...I myself prefer it when it is filled with this three cheese blend my mother makes..." She whispers as she kisses his lips. The hanyou responding to her desire wraps his arms around her to savor her taste..._

_But he growls when she pulls away, his entreaty to her to come back was evident in his tone. Still she continued to speak as she unwrapped the ties of his haori and undershirt. Allowing for the cool air to his chest as her hands moved deeper to work him as her scent and words drive him crazy...  
_

"_White and thick... and smooth..." Kagome whispered as she kissed down his chest. Her words could be taken in so many ways, that Inuyasha's imagination runs wild. The demon inside him was just bathing in the desire she generated and offered to his form and he greedily took of it as the human side savored the taste._

_He can feel his pants being loosened and as her fingers slide across his hips, he finds her looking up at him with dark needy eyes. His own amber ones swirling with red, she smiles a seductive look as she slides them down to witness her work. _

_Proud and thick like her words, Kagome was in heaven. Better then a fantasy that she had Inuyasha was like a god. _

_And hung like one to..._

_Blushing madly as she just sounded like a couple of her friends, she feels a burst of shyness overwhelm her at that moment, and turns to flee. _

_But she is held back as arms snake around her, and whisper growling words that stir and overwhelm those senses once more. "You are not going to leave me like this Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured her ear. "You are going to finish what you started..."_

_Whirling her around Kagome grins as his lips claim hers. Hard and fast as he pushes her against the tree, the miko arches her neck as his lips traces down her neck. His hands already working the buttons of the blouse she is wearing, it soon opens up in no time at all. _

_For once Inuyasha was pleased she was not wearing her uniform as this was much easier to work with and not rip as he found himself doing as of late..._

_The hanyou had growled in perverse pleasure as she not worn a bra and the feel of her naked skin against his own had driven him to claim her lips once more. Inuyasha drank of her sound of her cries as his hands reached down and underneath to squeeze her bottom and to encourage her pressing against him._

_Already he can feel her warm heat sliding down her thighs were his fingers brush against the skin of her thighs. _

_Suddenly, the hanyou clenches his fist on her underwear and looks to Kagome with a pleading expression..._

"Rip it..." She whispers as she presses back against his fist. The hanyou, as he felt her words being backed up, was in pure ecstasy by the fact that her heat has near doubled in temperature with the sheer idea of it. At that moment, the hanyou did the only thing he could...

_He immediately gave in..._

_The fabric, tearing with his grip. The hanyou brought the soaked material to his nose and breathed it in like a man would breathe in air. His demon side now appearing stronger then ever with that one moment, Inuyasha looked at the woman in front of him and grinned._

_And not just any grin, but one that Kagome would later say was like a cat finding the canary..._

_Willingly Kagome allowed herself to be lifted up, her handsome hanyou's hands on her bottom, kneading and spreading them at the same time. She feels as he teases her, brushing his thickness down her slick wet heat. _

"_Inuyassshhhaaaa..."_

_Circling his hips as he teased her going back and forth across her sex, the miko was beginning to let loose a growl of her own in frustration. _

_His demon responded with one of his own that was well pleased with her demands for his body within her own right then and there. Still he teased her, he circled her entrance now, pushing in only a little bit and then pulling back..._

_Her eyes looking at his dark and frustrated with desire. He went full demon on her as Kagome firmly managed to squirm free, despite his hold, long enough for her to meet his teasing with pure tightness._

_Howling as her sex envelops him, Inuyasha just stands there as not only did she wince slightly at the loss of her virginity. But he knew that she had to be in pain from it..._

_Slowly after a few moments, he began to move. Pulling out and then pressing back in, he knew that when she head moaned in pleasure that he had hit upon that most sensitive spot inside her now. Her lags wrapping around him now, tight and locked together Inuyasha thrust in her now faster._

_Her cries urging him on as her body clenches even tighter to his own, Inuyasha can't help but move even more. Constantly making sure he brushes against that sweet spot, he barely manages to keep himself from coming. Feeling her own body about to release, the hanyou deliberately slows down to prolong the pleasure..._

_Growling her rage at the mere thought of that, Kagome tries to move once more, but finds the hanyou holding onto her body tightly this time. Teasing slowly as he moves his hips in unique patterns, the miko from the future finds herself whimpering as the pleasure only seems to increase even more. _

_But never fully throwing her that last final step that she craves desperately..._

"_Inuyashhha donn'tttt"_

"_Don't what Kagome..." He whispered against her lips as he teased her slowly._

"_That..." She whispered barely. Her body tightening with every move he makes. _

"_Hmmmm..." He whispered against her neck. Nipping at the skin, each little bit eliciting a cry as he deliberately times it with that brush against her secret spot. "Still haven't answered my question..."_

"_Don't...teeeaseee" She keened as he brushed against that spot once more._

_This time, moving once more, harder and faster, he retained his hold upon her as he moved to the ground. The grass better and softer against the delicate skin of her back, Inuyasha feels as her legs tighten around his waist with each thrust of his body. _

_Her body arching to left up into his thrusts, he holds her down with a gentle placed hand as he sits up on his knees. Never breaking that heady connection between them, he does this to allow for an even deeper penetration._

_This sends the young miko flying through the intense heat that he generates with her body. Kagome all but screams in release for as she finally pushes over, Inuyasha takes her lips hard and fast within his own. Drinking in her cries as she clenches his sex within her..._

_It takes only seconds of her aftershocks to send him deep and over the edge. Following her sounds, he moves instinctually to a spot on her skin that is always visible to the naked eye. Nipping at it, his fangs sing deep into her skin in the area just above her breasts eliciting another cry of pleasure from her lips as she feels the effect of a demon's bite. _

_Another wave of pleasure shocks her body into overdrive as he drinks of her blood. His body giving all that it can to sate his miko's pleasure as he claims her. Eventually releasing his bite as the pleasure shocks decrease, the hanyou grins with red tinged gold eyes..._

_There upon Kagome's chest was the symbol for __**Heartmate**_

_Bending down to nuzzle the miko who was whimpering in need to hold him, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as he rolled them over. Their bodies still joined, he sniffs her changed scent. _

_  
Still smelling like exotic flowers and spices, there is now an additional scent of wildness to her that seems to only make the other two stronger..._

_She was claimed and she was his..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Hums a little tune...One more to go... **_

_**Wonder how long I should make ya all wait for it...**_


	8. Exotic Noodles aka Epilogue

I do not own Inuyasha

All right this is the LAST PART of Noodle Delights Ladies and gentlemen. No more fun stuff!

I will call this one...

**Exotic Noodles, a.k.a. The Epilogue**

**Fifteen years later...**

Inuyasha grinned as he wrestled with his children. Although it has been 12 years since they had finally put the jewel together and defeated Naraku. The hanyou couldn't be any happier.

When Kagome handed him the jewel, so that she may keep her promise that it was his, he had surprised not only her but Miroku and Sango with his words.

**Flashback...**

"I wish for Midoriko to be free..."

At that moment, a pink light enveloped all of them and a woman emerged from within the light. Much like Kagome but strong and beautiful, the woman had smiled at Inuyasha and whispered something to him, that caused him to smile in joy.

I thank you young one. I will grant you one other wish for not just you but for her as well. Because the well is no longer open, with the pure wish that you had made, she will no longer be able to go home. But for your heart, as well as hers, she will not age as a human anymore. She will age the same as you...

With that said the woman smiled and whispered other things to Miroku, Sango and Kagome as well.

Their two friends looking at one another and Miroku had a delighted and lecherous grin as Sango blushed madly for some odd reason. Kagome on the other hand was looking at Inuyasha and holding her hand protectively over her belly with a flushed and nervous expression...

"Um Inuyasha..."

"Yes?"

"You know how we have been taking care of certain things?"

"Uh huh..."

"Midoriko said that we kind of oopsed..."

**Flashback ends...**

Admittedly he was confused for a moment; it took Miroku hitting him with his staff to realize what Kagome was telling him. Giving a howl of pleasure he wrapped his arms around the now 19 year old young woman who was giggling with pleasure.

Now at 34 but still looking like the gorgeous 19 year old young woman he loves with all his heart, Inuyasha found that life has finally come full circle. And he wouldn't have it any other way...

The results were his 11 year old twin boys, Daisuke and Miroku. Named after Kagome's father and Inuyasha's closest friend, the former monk was quite pleased at this, the two were little terrors.

But they did have help from their 10 year old cohort in crime, Miroku and Sango's son Tenchi. The three children were never that far apart. As other children were added to the family over the next 10 years, it was getting to the point that Miroku had quipped...much to Sango's annoyance.

That they were well on their way onto repopulating the slayer village...

Still as he is tackled to the ground by his twins and two of his daughters, 8 year old Umiko and 6 year old Naoko, Inuyasha wouldn't have it any other way. Pausing though as an enticing scent hits the air, Inuyasha grins with fanglike pleasure and takes off like a shot towards his home. His kids puzzled, Daisuke sniffs the air. Although mostly human in appearance, the little boy was better at scenting things out then his brother who had done the same a moment later.

"Uh oh..." The twins said in unison.

"What Daisuke?" Naoko asked inquisitively.

"Uhhh nothing Squirt." The older boy stated as he gathered his little sister. "I want to go find Tenchi, Ayame, Kohaku, and the others." His brother stated as he distracted the little girl. Kohaku, named after his uncle who had died fighting Naraku, was the same age as the little girl and the two were best friends.

Grinning happily, the four children ran off and eventually arrived at their destination. The two boys and little girl under the watchful eye of their mother who was pregnant again, were helping the older woman out by washing clothes.

Confused by their sudden appearance, Daisuke tries to hide the fact of why he and his siblings were here. When he finally does answer though, both Miroku and Sango started cracking up, understanding why the four children had decided to come here...

Because she was doing something, that drove her husband to distraction and several times, the twins had to cover their little sisters eyes as they had inadvertently walked in on their parents...

Two of those times resulted in their little sisters...

What was it that caused this reaction, in Inuyasha?

His beloved mate Kagome...was making noodles...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Short yes...never said it was going to be a lemon though...LOL!**


End file.
